


the kitchen sink

by bj62



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bj62/pseuds/bj62
Summary: written originally on the back of an envelope





	the kitchen sink

the clean sink  
how long will it last  
no one can say  
except that it's clean  
after many a day

stainless steel scoured  
the handles wiped clean  
and even the faucet   
has somewhat of a gleam

the cat in the backround  
is somewhat amazed  
for it hasn't been clean  
in days upon days

something is wrong  
something is amiss  
for there's nary a fork  
or even a dish

it looks mighty pretty  
how long will it last  
until the next meal  
or dinner repast

 

bsa


End file.
